Liga młodych- moja wersja (3 sezon)
by NIrvanA111
Summary: Raven staję się uczennicą Jade. Czego chcą od niej inni przestępcy nazywani "Błyskiem"? Czy zdobędą to czego chcą i wykorzystają to, nie wiedząc o tym, że przyczyniają się do zagłady świata, którym chcą władać? Kim tak naprawdę jest nowa podopieczna Ligii? Co wiąże ją z czarodziejem i jego mistrzem, których wynajął błysk. Kim jest LIS i co ma wspólnego z niesławnym wiedźminem?
1. Prolog

**"Prolog"/"Prolog"**

 _Dobrze pamiętał ten dzień. Biegł i bał się co się wydarzy gdy stanie. Pamiętał moment, w którym siengańska technologia rozdzierała go na małe kawałeczki, więc czemu nadal czuł? Ból, zmęczenie, głód wszystko dawało o sobie znać w nieszczególnie przyjemny sposób. To ma być jego kara? Nie był wcale taki niewdzięczny_. Przekręcił się na brudnym materacu pod wpływem wspomnień. _Wiedział wtedy, że mógłby to racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Może maszyna produkowała promienie, które przenosiły go w przestrzeni kosmicznej? Jeśli tak to czemu nadal biegł? Czemu nadal się bał? To była nauka. Czysta nauka. Powinna dawać wytłumaczenia, a nie strach i cierpienie. Co miał do stracenia? Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, gdzie jest, po co jest i co w tym momencie robi Artemis i resztą. Żyją? Jeśli umarł, nie umrze drugi raz, jeśli żył mógł umrzeć nic nie tracąc. "I tak zaraz zwolnię, chociażby z powodu wyczerpania i głodu." Dodał w myślach._ Ponownie przekręcił się na prowizorycznym łóżku. Wspomnienia napływały falami. _Stanął. I wtedy ciągnąca go ze sobą moc, odepchnęła go. Wyrzuciła ze swojego źródła. Poczuł, że spada. Zamknął oczy. Uderzył policzkiem wprost w twardą ziemię. A więc tutaj ma spędzić wieczność? Może nie wierzył, ale pomagał innym, chociaż za to mógłby dostać jakąś taryfę ulgową. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął podłoża. "Piasek!"Może nie umarłem, może jestem na..." Bał się otworzyć oczy. "Zaraz! On się bał?! Wielki kid flash bał się otworzyć oczu?" W sekundę ukląkł na piasku. Obezwładnił go silny zawrót głowy. Zignorował go. Powoli uchylił powieki. Czerwone, ostre słońce przeszyło jego źrenice. Z pewnością nie ziemskie słońce. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, aby się rozejrzeć. "Pustkowie. Jednak z pewnością nie jestem w domu."_ Zakrył twarz dłonią, próbując odpędzić wspomnienia. _Znikąd pojawiły się zielone postacie. Otoczyły go. Nie mógł biec, nie mógł się bronić. Uścisk złapał jego serce, gdy wrogowie wymierzyli broń w jego klatkę piersiową. "Jak mnie znaleźli? Jestem tu od paru sekund?". Film się urwał, a gdy otworzył ponownie oczy znalazł się tutaj..._ Walnął w mokry, brudny materac. Dwa lata. Dwa pieprzone lata siedział w tym więzieniu. Wstał i przemierzył pokój. Przed nim roztaczał się niewidzialna bariera, a wokół były czarne ściany. Za każdym razem gdy próbował się wydostać bariera sprawiała, że jego kończyny drętwiały.

-Jesteś tam?- ten sam głos co od dwóch lat rozbrzmiał po drugiej stronie. Nigdy na niego nie odpowiedział sądząc, że to jedynie wymysł jego chorej wyobraźni. A może? Co mu szkodzi popaść w paranoje.

-Tak- mruknął na tyle głośnio by ktoś mógł go usłyszeć.

-No nareszcie, zdecydowałeś się. Szkoda, że trzeba było czekać dwa lata. Teraz w końcu rozprostuje kości- odrzekł drwiący głos.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytał niepewnie Wally, naprawdę tracił zmysły.

-Ja jestem... Zakariasz, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ale z herbatką i pogaduszkami poczekamy, aż się stąd wydostaniemy- odrzekł

-Jak chcesz to zrobić?- prychnął West.

-Została mi jeszcze odrobina energii. Obroża, blokuje jej dopływ. Wystarczy, żeby zneutralizować pola siłowe i zniszczyć kajdany

-Jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem?- zadrwił Kid Flash.

-Może

-To czemu wcześniej nie uciekłeś?- mruknął rudowłosy, nie wierząc, ani trochę w opowieści więźnia.

-krztyna mocy. Tyle mi zostało, nie pokonam siengan, a tym bardziej nie uruchomię tego naukowego ustrojstwa w laboratorium. Wchodzisz w to?- Iskra nadziei rozświetliła serce Wally'ego. Czy znów zobaczy przyjaciół? I Artemis? Był gotowy. Nawet jeśli cały ten Zakariasz to wymysł jego wyobraźni.

-Tak

 _Prolog nie jest wprawdzie najwyższych lotów, ale mam nadzieję, że ujdzie._


	2. Dziewczyna w kapturze Girl in hood

Z sali ćwiczeń wydostał się huk. Takie wybuchy zdarzały się często w ciągu ostatnich siedmiu dni. Tydzień temu do drużyny dołączyła nowa heroska. Bestia patrzył na usianą kroplami potu bladą twarz, zdradzającą determinację. Płomiennorude włosy były upięte w wysoką kitkę, a zielone oczy zdradzały gniew. Na wyciągniętej ręce dziewczyny zalśnił ogień. Wyprostowała ramię, a z jej dłoni wystrzelił ciepły pocisk. Manekin na przeciwko zajął się ogniem. Dziewczyna przez chwilę patrzyła z dumą na swoje dzieło. Pożerała wzrokiem płomienie trawiące kukłę. Potem wydarzyło się to co zawsze. Z jasnej dłoni wystrzeliła nie kontrolowana wiązka ognia. Z pomieszczenia wydostał się huk, a wraz z nim dym i złoto-czerwony blask. Bestia przeczekał, aż czarna mgła opadnie i wcisnął się do sali. Rudowłosa warknęła gniewnie.

-Czemu zawsze tak to się kończy?- Spojrzała z czerwonym błyskiem w oku w stronę zielonej postaci.

-Jesteś czarnoksiężnikiem prawda?- zapytał, spokojnie.

-M-Można tak powiedzieć- zawsze gdy mówiła o sobie i swoich mocach wpadał w zakłopotanie i jąkała się.

-Zatanna chętnie udzieliłaby Ci paru lekcji- mruknął z uśmiechem.

-Ach! Ty nic nie rozumiesz. To zupełnie co innego- warknęła. Jej oczy błyszczały dziko.

-Przepraszam- powiedziała po dłuższej chwili.

-Nie twoją winą jest to, że nie panuje nad emocjami- mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Dym pokonał ścieżkę prowadzącą do systemu przeciwpożarowemu. Całą bazę wypełnił krzyk alarmu. W mgnieniu oka w sali pojawił się Nightwing. Był zmęczony ciągłym sprawdzaniem efektów wybuchu mocy Somazary.

-Może czas zdecydować się na lekcje z Zatanną?- zapytał. Oczy rudej wypełniły się gniewem.

-Jej emocje nie sprawią, że wybuchnie pomieszczenie, moje tak i nie znam nikogo innego z takim problemem. Podejrzewam, że ty też Nightwing...- warknęła niezadowolona. Wyciągnęła dłoń i pozostałe sześć manekinów zaczęło się palić. Zielone oczy przemknęły z jednej postaci na drugą i dziewczyna opuściła pokój.

-Jak idą prace nad kombinezonem?- zapytał bestia opierając się o przypaloną ścianę. Czarnowłosy skrzywił się.

-Średnio... nie wiemy do czego jest zdolna. Jeśli przecenimy jej moc, kombinezon może ją dodatkowo ograniczyć- powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciela. Ten pokiwał w zadumie.

- _Mamy problem-_ Dick skrzywił się słysząc głos w głowie. Nadal nie przywykł do nagłych wezwań umysłowych.

 _-Tak, Megan?_

 _-Nic poważnego. Jakiś człowiek robi zamieszanie w parku-_ Nightwing spojrzał na bestię.

-Zabierz Wondergirl, żuka i Robina- mruknął do chłopaka.

-Czemu zawsze ja muszę się z nim użerać- warknął zielony.

-Jesteście grupą delta.- dodał ignorują Bestię. Gdy ten przekraczał próg pomieszczenie mruknął:

-To trudny chłopak, ale ma niebywałe zdolności.

-Nie byłbyś tak pozytywnie nastawiony po tygodniu pracy z nim.- odrzekł mu nastolatek.

* * *

Spokojnie wysunęła się z portalu. Nie miała zamiaru robić za wielką bohaterkę. To była jedynie kwestia wyrównania rachunków. Rozejrzała się powoli po parku. Gdy uchwyciła swój cel wyprostowała ramię i z satysfakcją poczuła jak czarna energia otacza człowieka przednią. Zaaferowany wił się w powietrzu, unosząc się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Następnie Raven wykonała zamaszysty ruch ręką tak, że postać walnęła w najbliższe drzewo. Potłuczony człowiek zawisł w powietrzu jak marionetka. Wyciągnął z kieszeni broń, którą wcześniej straszył spacerowiczów. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było rozpoznać w niej straszaka. Zaśmiała się i opuściła ramię sprawiając, że mężczyzna runął na ziemię. Wzbiła się w powietrze i otworzyła portal. Robota dla niej dobiegła końca.

-Tam jest!- dziewczęcy krzyk rozległ się z jej plecami. "Paparazzi?" pomyślała z drwiną Rachel. Gdy już miała zanurzyć się w masie mocy coś ścisnęło ją w klatce piersiowej. Spojrzała w dół. Połyskujące w słonecznym świetle lasso owijało się wokół jej ciała. Coś z niebywałom siłą pociągnęło ją w dół. Poczuła jak uderza plecami o ziemię. "A więc tak dziękują tutaj bohaterom?".

-Uważaj!- Ktoś wydał krótkie polecenie.

-Nie rządź się zielony. Najstarszy, ani najmądrzejszy tu nie jesteś- odezwał się drwiący głos.

-Ale to MNIE Nightwing wybrał na przywódce, więc siedź cicho Robin- warknął "zielony".

-Dobrze, może mam jeszcze zwracać się do ciebie per. "lider"- właściciel drwiącego głosu znów się odezwał.

-Damian!- tym razem był to ktoś zupełnie obcy.

-Zgraną drużyną jesteście- zaszydziła Raven.

-Kim jesteś?- rozległ się dziewczęcy głos.

-I myślisz, że ci odpowiem?- zadrwiła okapturzona.

-Lasso każe ci mówić!- Rachel poczuła siłę napierającą nieprzyjemnie na jej umysł. "Nie".

-Wydaj swoją tożsamość- Ciemnowłosa zacisnęła usta, jednak te same układały się w słowa.

-Raven- uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

-Zdradź imię i nazwisko- tym razem ktoś podszedł na tyle blisko, a by mogła ujrzeć jego twarz. To był na oko trzynastoletni chłopak. Wyjął z pochwy broń i wycelował w jej twarz.

-Nie!- Niebieska ręka pojawiła się w polu widzenia Roth i odciągnęła chłopaka z powrotem.

-Rachel Roth. I tak na nic wam się to nie przyda- mruknęła, gdy siła napierająca na jej wolę i umysł osłabła wyprostowała ramię. jej palce otoczyła czarna poświata, a z jej dłoni wydostał się cień ogromnego ptaka. Kruk zatoczył koło tworząc wokół nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Raven naciągnęła kaptur i zniknęła w wytworzonym przez siebie portalu. "Naiwniacy"- pomyślała.

* * *

Przemierzała jedną z brudnych ulic dzielnicy. Ostatnie sprawy przed zachodem słońca. Jakiś cień zastąpił jej drogę formując się w kształt kobiety w masce. Rachel przygotowała się to walki. Zmrużyła oczy patrząc na postać w zieleni. Czy był sens z nią walczyć? Rozejrzała się dookoła. Wystarczyło zawrócić. Mokre, stare kartony walały się po zaułku. Woda deszczowa skapywała powoli z pokrywy śmietnika. Parę gołębi przyleciało, aby zjeść resztki jedzenia, gnijącego na szarym betonie. Postać w masce poruszyła się. granatowa peleryna zatrzepotała, gdy Raven odwróciła się i puściła się biegiem w stronę wyjścia. Podskoczyła i zaczęła unosić się w powietrzu. Coś ciężkie zahaczyło o jej plecy. Zignorowała ból i odwróciła się w stronę zamaskowanej. Spojrzała w bok. Czuła jak broń wbita w jej plecy ciągnie ją ku dołowi. Wysiliła się i szarpnęła w prawo. Z donośnym hukiem rozbiła szybę jakiegoś mieszkania. Tarcza sprawiła, że odłamki szkła, nie wbiły się w jej ciało. Coś szarpnęło ją ku dziurze, która dawniej była oknem. Złapał się krawędzi ściany. Próbowała posłać w kierunku kobiety moc, ale coś ją blokowało. "Trucizna". Jej palce drętwiały z wysiłku. Poczuła, jak szorstka cegła ucieka spod jej dłoni. Uderzyła już obolałymi plecami wprost w brudny, szary asfalt.

-Raven- czarnowłosa kaszlnęła i wstając splunęła krwią.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz?- Dotknęła swoich pleców. Wyczuła zimny, metal wbity w prawy bok.

-Współpracy- Rachel zmrużyła oczy.

-Nachodzisz mnie i atakujesz, a następnie oczekujesz współpracy?- Metal w plecach dawał o sobie znać coraz boleśniej. Kobieta dotknęła maski zakrywającej jej twarz i powoli ukazała swoje oblicze.

* * *

 _Sorry, że dopiero teraz dodaję końcówkę. Jak wam się podoba?_


	3. Wiatrak-windmill

Stare urządzenie wydało z siebie jeszcze parę jęków. Za każdym razem wydawało się, że właśnie w ty momencie przestanie działać, ale ono dzielnie wypełniało pomieszczenie słabymi podmuchami. Wydało z siebie jeszcze parę elektronicznych jęków. Dym zaczął powoli unosić się nad wiatrakiem. Potem ustrojstwo zaszeleściło cicho, a głośny dźwięk świadczący o produkowaniu wiatru ucichł. Czarnowłosy chłopak, wylegujący się na materacu, otworzył oczy. Czuł jak pot spływa po jego czole. Wiatrak nie dawał dużo, ale zawsze sprawiał, że upalne ziemskie dni stawały się do zniesienia. Odgarnął ciemne włosy z czoła. Warknął i zsunął się z ubrudzonego i przypalonego w paru miejscach materaca. Przez chwilę mierzył nieme urządzenia złowieszczym wzrokiem. Kopnął w wiatrak za całych sił, tak, że ten odbijając się od podłogi, pociągnął za sobą kabel, którego wtyczka wysunęła się z gniazdka. W pokoju pojawiło się więcej dymu.

-Zakariaszu?- Chłopak z furią w oczach odwrócił się ku wysokiej i siwowłosej postaci. Rozwarł palce i uniósł ramię, po chwili pomieszczenie wypełnił przyjemny chłód.

-Czy słowa "nie zwracamy na siebie uwagi" są tak trudne do zrozumienia?- Zielonooki prychnął pogardliwie.

-Nie zwrócę na siebie uwagi, schładzając pokój- ze złością kopnął urządzenie leżące na ziemi.

-Czym zawinił ten wiatrak, że tak go traktujesz?

-Przestał działać- warknął i znów wyciągnął się na materacu.

-Przez trzy lata siedziałeś w pozawymiarowym więzieniu. Nie jesteś wstanie usiedzieć dwóch dni w pokoju?- Zakkariasz zmierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

-Mistrzu, myślałem, że sprzymierzeniec jest na tyle potężny, aby zaoferować nam miejsce na statku- mruknął

-Na razie musimy wykonać zadania tutaj- odpowiedział mu głos siwowłosego.

-Ale ostrzegam cię mieszkańcy nie są przyzwyczajeni do huraganów, pojawiających się w ich salonach.- Czarnowłosy prychnął.

-Na szczęście mam dla ciebie misje- kontynuował mężczyzna nie zrażony nastawieniem chłopaka. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się z ekscytacji.

-Kup nowy wiatrak- dodał po chwili Mistrz.

-Aaaa- jęknął Zakkariasz uderzając w miejsce obok siebie

* * *

Czarne włosy kobiety stojącej przed Raven sprawiały, że jej postać wydawała się większa niż w rzeczywistości.

\- Po co chcesz ze mną współpracować?!- warknęła okapturzona dziewczyna.

\- Oj, to bardzo proste. Nie chce być gorsza od Ligii, oni jakoś mają swoich podopiecznych- mruknęła w odpowiedzi.

\- A co mi to da?- Raven zmierzyła szarooką nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Czuła jak działanie trucizny słabnie, a moc powraca.

-Czym mnie nafaszerowałaś?- warknęła po chwili milczenia.

-Jeśli chodzi o korzyści płynące ze współpracy mam do zaoferowania mieszkanie i pieniądze. A jeżeli mówisz o truciźnie. To jest meduzi jad.

-Po co mi pieniądze? Sama je sobie zarobie. BEZ TWOJEJ pomocy- kobieta w zieleni uniosła brwi. Miała rację. Rachel nie posiadała mieszkania, ani środków do życia, a nie miała najmniejszej ochoty wracać tam skąd przyszła.

-Nie chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz ochoty zemścić się na tych bachorach. Wyręczyłaś ich, a oni potraktowali cię jak przestępce- Raven zacisnęła usta w wąską linijkę. Znów trafiła w sedno. Ale na ile można jej zaufać? "Zdjęła maskę, w każdej chwili mogę ją wydać". "Ale to może być również podstęp, wygląd można zmienić za pomocą ziemskiej technologii". "Ona może chcieć..." "Nie! Pewnie nawet o tym nie wie." "Może jest czarodziejką" "Tak to użyłaby magii przeciwko mnie" "Może nie chciała się zdradzić." "Nie może wiedzieć, że ten klejnot to..." "stop!"

-Udowodnij- warknęła, a palce zaciśnięte z tyłu w pięść otoczyła ciemna energia.

-Co?- szarooka pochyliła się nad nią, a Rachel cofnęła się o krok.

-Że nie kłamiesz

-Jak?

-Złap dla mnie jednego z tych dzieciaków- mruknęła. "Jak ma to niby udowodnić jej prawdomówność?" "Jeśli jest tutaj tylko po TO na pewno nie chce tracić czasu na łapanie tych dzieci"

-Dobrze, ale liczę chociaż na tymczasowy kontrakt. Mam tydzień, podczas, którego będę twoją mentorką. Jeśli w przeciągu tych siedmiu dni nie uda mi się złapać bachora, puszczę cię wolno- powiedziała czarnowłosa.

-Nie potrzebuję twojego "puszczę CIĘ wolno", żeby odejść- warknęła.

-Jeżeli uciekniesz teraz to obiecuję, że nie dam ci spokoju już do końca- postać w zielonym przybliżyła się niebezpiecznie. Raven okryła się tarczą i prychnęła.

-Umowa?

-Tymczasowa.- Szarooka odwróciła się od niej.

-Wypadałoby załatwić ci jakieś mieszkanie- Spojrzała na prażące słońce.

-I klimatyzację- dodała w zamyśleniu.

-Idziemy kupić wiatrak

-W takim stanie- zaśmiała się Raven, dotykając brzytwy w swoich placach.

* * *

Razem przemierzali zatłoczone pomimo późnej godziny ulice miasta. Chodnik nadal był nagrzany. Zakkariasza zawsze zastanawiało jak w tak małym wymiarze, na tak małej planecie może żyć, aż tyle osób. Znał przypadki, w których ogromnymi wymiarami władały czteroosobowe rodziny. Na horyzoncie rozciągał się kwadratowy budynek. Spojrzał na swojego Mistrza. Siwowłosy człowiek poruszał się po tej planecie z niebywałą wprawą. Wprawdzie doskonale wiedział, że jego nauczyciel spędził tu dzieciństwo, ale nie znał jego prawdziwego wieku. Równie dobrze mógłby mieć tysiące lat. On po trzydziestu zapomniałby jak wyglądał jego dom. Gdy stanęli podejrzliwie przyjrzał się drzwiom prowadzącym do środka. Były wykonane z szyby i plastiku, nie miały też klamki. Uniósł brwi. "Zdejmują klamkę na noc?" Popatrzył na swojego mistrza. Nauczyciel zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków i wrota rozsunęły się przed nim. "Może użył magi?". Postąpił tak jak jego poprzednik, ale nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić drzwi same się przed nim otworzyły. Podskoczył, gdy wrota rozsuwały się z nieprzyjemnym piskiem. Wewnątrz stał Mistrz z uniesionymi brwiami.

-To tylko drzwi ruchome- powiedział.

-Wiem- burknął czarnowłosy. Po co ludzie się tak wysilali? Robili wielkie sklepy z jakimiś naukowymi bzdurami, a tymczasem mogli po prostu użyć czarów. Rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem.

-Ty zepsułeś wiatrak, więc...- zaczął siwowłosy

-Nic nie popsułem, sam przestał działać

-Z twoją drobną pomocą- Zielonooki obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

-Wybieraj- mruknął do chłopaka i ruchem głowy wskazał alejkę wypełnioną elektroniką. Zakkariasz prychnął i zagłębił się w labirynt sklepowych półek. Pierwsze co ujrzał to tajemniczy, biały prostokąt z metalowym uchwytem. Przystanął i dotknął gładkiej, plastikowe powierzchni. "Co to?". Złapał za "klamkę" i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Włożył głowę do wnętrza. Od razu poczuł przyjemne zimno. W środku nie było nic oprócz półek.

-Co ty robisz, gościu? Brałeś coś?- podskoczył na dźwięk kobiecego głosu za plecami. Odwrócił się i ujrzał niską dziewczynę. Miała czarną koszulę i spodnie, a na górnej części stroju plakietkę z napisem "Kate".

-Yyyy... Nie, niczego nie dotykałem, nie brałem też niczego- wydukał. Kobieta wybuchła śmiechem.

-Zluzuj, nie o to chodziło...- Za drobną postacią pojawiła się kolejna. Mistrz złapała go za ramię i wciągnął w kolejną alejkę.

-To była lodówka- mruknął. Zakkariasz zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

-Dzięki- warknął i zaczął przemierzać labirynt. Obrzucił wściekłym spojrzeniem parę wiatraków przypominających ten, który leżał w jego pokoju. Przerzucił wzrok na prawo i spostrzegł idealną maszynę. Produkowała potężne podmuchy powietrza, dodatkowo ochładzając je kropelkami zimnej wody.

* * *

Rachel dziwnie się czuła w normalnych, ziemskich ubraniach. Przemierzała sklepowy labirynt u boku Jade, jak zdążyła przedstawić się kobieta, która zaproponowała jej współpracę. Nie narzekała na warunki. Szarooka chciała udowodnić swoją prawdomówność, a do czasu wykonania przez nią zadania Raven mogła cieszyć się własnym mieszkaniem z wiatrakiem. Rozglądała się dokładnie, ale na razie nic nie przypadło jej do gustu. Cheshire nie powiedziała o żadnym limicie ceny jej klimatyzacji, a łatwiej wydawać cudze pieniądze. Rana w plecach nadal boleśnie szczypała. "Uznajmy drogi wiatrak za rekompensatę". Ominęły jeszcze parę urządzenia, aż zobaczyła cel swojej podróży. Wysoka, czarna maszyna produkowała wiatr i rozpylała drobinki chłodnej wody.

-Mam- mruknęła i złapała urządzenie, jednak zamiast zimnego metalu poczuła czyjąś dłoń. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Na tym samym wiatraku zacisnęła się inna blada ręka. Spojrzała przed siebie. Czarnowłosy chłopak mierzył ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

-Moje- warknęli jednocześnie. Zielony oczy bladego rozszerzyły się gdy wbił w nią spojrzenie. "Zaraz, czy on patrzy na...". Trawiaste oczy błyszczały, tak samo jak klejnot na jej czole, w który nieustannie się wpatrywały.

-Mistrzu to ona- Spojrzała na Cheshire z uniesionymi brwiami. "Ona ich nasłała"..."Nie". Raven mogła podejrzewać Jade, ale jej twarz wyrażała szczere zdziwienie. Ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęł się trząść. Rachel spojrzała na siwowłosego mężczyznę stojącego za czarnowłosym, dotykał on podłogi i szeptał coś. Nagle z ziemi wyrósł ostry kamienny kolec. Uniosła się chmara pyłu. Inne kamienne konstrukcje przebijały podłoże, podążając ku niej. Nie myśląc dłużej wyrzuciła przed siebie zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. Ręka uderzyła w twarz zielonookiego. Chłopak zaklął siarczyście i odskoczył. Raven cofała się przed kamiennymi kolcami. Nie miała wyjścia. Nie chciała ujawnić swojej mocy, ale w tym momencie... Jej dłoń otoczyła ciemna energia, kolce przebijające podłogę zaczęły się kruszyć. Patrzyła jak blady chłopak pociera zakrwawiony nos i biegnie ku jakiś cień przeleciał na wysokości jej czoła.

Jade wyciągnęła mały nożyk i wbiła go w bok napastnika. Syknął, a z jego dłoni wydostał się silny podmuch wiatru, który strącił Cheshire z nóg. Szybko podskoczyła. Szarooka ledwie dotknęła stopami ziemi, gdy chłopak ponownie zaatakował. Tym razem czarnowłosej udało się wyminąć tor, którym przebiegł podmuch. Parę wiatraków przewróciło się. Jade kopnęła zielonookiego w brzuch, ten syknął niezadowolony i zgiął się w pół.

Starszy mężczyzna ponownie zaczął coś szeptać. Przed oczami Raven pojawiła się ogromna, kamienna kula. Wzbiła się w powietrze, mając nadzieję, że głaz ją ominie, jednak ten wiernie odwzorował jej drogę. Wyciągnęła ramię i wysłała w stronę kamienia czarną moc. Głaz roztrzaskał się na drobniejsze odłamki, spadające z hukiem na podłogę. Z dłoni Rachel wystrzelił wielki, czarny ptak. Kruk zaszarżował na siwowłosego. Wysoki człowiek jednak zniknął za skalną ścianą. Jej "broń" rozpłynęła się przed przeszkodą. Spróbowała użyć na nim telekinezy. Nie było tak łatwo jak w wypadku zwykłych ludzi, jego ciało i umysł opierały się jej wpływom, jednak po chwili siwowłosy wzbił się w powietrze i niczym kukła uderzył parę razy o podłogę. Roth była gotowa zrobić zamach ramieniem i roztrzaskać wrogą głowę o ścianę, ale nagle jej mózg przestał panować nad ciałem mężczyzny. Wysoki dotknął tyłu głowy, aby zobaczyć na swoich palcach lepką, czerwoną maź. Na jego cichą komendę ponownie z podłoża zaczęły wyrastać kolce wzbijając chmarę pyłu i kurzu.

Blady chłopak lewitował nad czarnowłosą kobietą atakując ją z góry, ona jednak nie dawała za wygraną broniąc się zaciekle. Cheshire podskoczył i wymierzyła mu cios w łosy wylądował na ziemi. Reszta wiatraków w alejce poprzewracała się wzbijając za sobą chmurę dymu. Chłopak uformował powietrzną trąbę, która sprawiła, że szarooka zawirowała wokół własnej osi i wylądowała pięć metrów dalej.

Raven wzdrygnęła się gdy kamienne szpikulce zbliżyły się do jej tarczy. Nagle jej napastnik zamarł, a wszystkie stworzone przez niego kamienne konstrukcje uległy zniszczeniu.

-Co tu się dzieję?- Rachel odwróciła się by ujrzeć twarz przerażonej sprzedawczyni. Dziewczyna miała duże, niebieskie oczy i średniej długości jasne włosy spięte w wysoką kitkę. Była ubrana w czarną koszulę i spodnie, na pierwszej części garderoby widniał napis "Kate".

-Ch-chcecie ten w-wiatrak?- zapytała wskazując na jedno z niewielu urządzeń stojących jeszcze w alei. Raven spodziewała się każdej reakcji. Strachu, ucieczki, gróźb, wołania o pomoc, dzwonienia na policję, a nawet stanięcia do walki, ale nie przewidziała pytania o wiatrak.

-Niestety n-nie mamy, aż czterech egzemplarzy, ale jeden ch-chyba znajdzie się na zapleczu- mruknęła i zniknęła między półkami.

-Ty- wysyczał blady chłopak, gdy postać dziewczyny schowała się za rogiem. Siwowłosy położył mu rękę na ramieniu

-Nie- powiedział krótko.

* * *

Zakkariasz z kartonem na wózku opuszczał sklep. Gorączkowo myślał nad tym co się wydarzyło. Była sama, bezbronna. Mogli ją porwać, ale nie. W ten sposób stracili może jedyną szanse na zdobycie tego, czego potrzebował sojusznik, następna może się nie zdarzyć, albo nadejść za parę miesięcy. Dziewczyna teraz z pewnością będzie ostrożniejsza.

-Była tak blisko- warknął Zakkariasz obrzucając nienawistnym spojrzeniem swojego mistrza.

-A my zniszczyliśmy pół sklepu i prawie całkowicie wyczerpaliśmy moc. Mieliśmy wielkie szczęście.

-Moglibyśmy ją złapać i byłoby z głowy.

-Wydając przy okazji ludziom kim jesteśmy?

-Kto to w ogóle jest?- zielone oczy chłopaka błysnęły gdy spojrzał na zamyśloną twarz nauczyciela.

-Nie przypominała czarodzieja, nie szeptała żadnych zaklęć.

-Może nie słyszałeś?

-Nie sądzę.

-Na pewno nie pochodzi z żadnego z naszych wymiarów, jej moc nawet nie jest zbliżona do mocy żywiołów.

-Wiedźmin?

-Nie

-Dlaczego nie zapytasz sprzymierzeńca?

-Bo to nie nasza sprawa, jeśli będą mieli taką potrzebę, a my się zgodzimy wtajemniczą nas.

* * *

"Są tutaj" czerwonowłosa usiadła na podłodze. Czuła jego obecność. Zaślepiony przez wpływy "mistrza" brat i ten szalony, zakłamany, dwulicowy szarlatan. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, tak, że poczuła jak paznokcie przebijają jej skórę. Kombinezon stworzony przez Ligę działa świetnie. Jej moc nie została ani zaniżona ani przeceniona, przez co nie zmniejszał zasobów jej potęgi oraz ich nie krępował. Jednak na co jej to wszystko gdy on tu jest. Znów nafaszerują ją tymi narkotykami. Poczuła jak po policzku spływa jej samotna łza. Wstała i szybko się otrząsnęła. Wyrzuciła przed siebie ramię. Przez chwilę przyglądała się płomieniowi, który lśnił na jej dłoni, następnie rozprostowała palce ręki, a ognista kula spaliła kukłę na przeciwko niej. Reszta członków Ligii używała do ćwiczeń hologramów, ale one się nie paliły.

-Wszystko w porządku?- usłyszała za sobą głos Bestii. Chłopak dotknął jej ramienia, ale szybko cofnął rękę

-Auć- krzyknął.

-Nie dotykaj mnie- warknęła zielonooka i zamachnęła się tak, że wstęga ognia zapaliła trzy manekiny na raz. Utworzyła nad sobą płonący miecz i wysłała go w kierunku pozostałych "wrogów" tak, że kawałki manekinów opadły na podłogę.


	4. PowrótBack

Artemis spod zmrużonych powiek przyglądała się ćwiczącej dziewczynie, odkąd wstąpiła do Ligii Młodych wydawała się taka... dziwna. Postanowiła mieć na nią oko. Kiedy dostała kombinezon magicznie wzmocniony przez Zatanne jej moc zaczęła wyrządzać coraz mniej szkód. Jednak najdziwniejszym faktem nie był jej brak kontroli, ale niewiedza o jej przeszłości. Wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienia własnych pierwszych kroków u boku młodych bohaterów, gdyby okazała się zdrajczynią? Uważała, że Nightwing powinien ostrożniej wybierać nowych członków. Ostatnio nie martwiła się jedynie o jej zamiary, ale również o jej samopoczucie. Dziewczyna praktycznie nie opuszczała sali treningowej.

-Czym się tak martwisz?- Podskoczyła gdy nagle za plecami usłyszała znajomy głos.

-Niczym się nie martwię Kid...- mruknęła.

-Oczywiście- Spojrzała na maskę trzymaną w dłoni, ona od czasu do czasu także powinna poćwiczyć.

-Wydaje mi się, że z nią coraz lepiej- powiedział pogodnie wskazując głową na rudowłosą. Artemis prychnęła. Bart miał bardzo dziwny sposób oceniania samopoczucia ludzi, co czasami wychodziło mu na dobre, a czasami nie.

-Wiesz...- zaczęła, ale gdy odwróciła się tam gdzie przed sekundą stał chłopak, ujrzała puste miejsce.

-Kid Flash B03- zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc mechaniczny głos. Za nią rozległ się głuchy dźwięk. Coś dużego upadło na podłogę. Wzdrygnęła się widząc nazbyt znajomą sylwetkę.

* * *

Był tu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co rozpościerało się nad nim. Cieszył się chwilę takimi zwykłymi odgłosami jak trąbiące auta i szum produkowany przez tłum ludzi na chodniku. Na szczęście po drodze udało mu się kupić normalne ubrania przez co nie zwracał na siebie nie pożądanej uwagi. _Baza._ Minęły dwa lata, a tymczasem tu nic się nie zmieniło.

 _Usłyszał huk. Niewidzialna bariera celi obok roztrzaskała się na drobne odłamy. Przed jego klitką pojawiła się postać wysokiego chłopaka. Był bardzo blady, ale Wally nie był wstanie powiedzieć czy wynikało to z osłabienia czy było u niego naturalne. Czarne włosy mocno kontrastowały z głęboką zielenią oczu. Kolejny trzask i waląca się przeszkoda. Kid wstał nie pewnie, jego moc nadal była krępowana przez obrożę. Zobaczył jak czarna obręcz na szyi chłopaka pod wpływem jego dotknięcia łamie się na dwie połowy, które opadają z cichym brzękiem na podłoże. Blady założy ręce i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco._

 _-Chcesz walczyć z tym? Aż tak się przywiązałeś?- prychnął, a rudowłosy patrzył z nie do wierzeniem jak i jego obroża łamie się. Zerknął na czerwony dzyngiel w suficie, ale ten ani nie zapiszczał, ani nie zaświecił na czerwono zwiastując niebezpieczeństwo. Zakkariasz zgiął się wpół._

 _-Brak mocy dokucza- mruknął w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie West'a. Kid ruszył za zgorszonym chłopakiem. Blady zdecydowanie umiał poruszać się bardzo cicho. Gdyby pracował dla Ligii, ze swoimi zdolnościami (które według Wally'ego były jedynie naukową grą) byłby nieocenionym pomocnikiem. Przylgnął do chłodnej ściany. Długi korytarz nie różnił się zanadto od ziemskiego. Kiedy naprzeciw nim stanęły dwie zielone postacie, rudy wstrzymał oddech. Na chwilę sienganie zastygli w niemym zdziwieniu._

 _-Rusz się- warknął czarnowłosy rzucając się na pierwszego oniemiałego kosmitę. Wally z otwartymi szeroko ze zdumienia oczami patrzył na zielonookiego, który powala napastnika. O ile sienganie mieli bardzo dobrze rozwiniętą technologię to z walką wręcz było u nich słabo. Blada ręka zacisnęła się na szyi przeciwnika. Tymczasem drugi zdążył się otrząsnąć na tyle, aby wycelować w Zakkariasza. West rozpędzając się, trafił w kosmitę, a jego broń przechylając się pod kątem strzeliła w sufit powodując trzęsieni w całym budynku. "Nie wyszedłem z wprawy" pomyślał usatysfakcjonowany. Zaczął okładać siengana pięściami, aż ten zgiął się wpół i upadł._

 _-Bierz- mruknął do rudego czarnowłosy ocierając pot z czoła. Wally patrzył na prawą dłoń chłopaka, w której prezentowała się jedna z dwóch siengańskich broni._

Szedł niepewnie w stronę jednego z głównych zabezpieczeń bazy. Czy mechanizm go rozpozna? Zadowolony usłyszał jak z maszyny wydobywa się dźwięk. Już ledwie powłócząc nogami wszedł do środka. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak długą drogę przebył i jak było to dla niego wycieńczające. Opadła na kolana, a potem głucho trzasnął o podłogę.

* * *

Zdarzały się koszmar, zdarzały się zwidy, ale nigdy nie były one tak realne jak nieprzytomna postać przed nią. Od jakiegoś czasu przesypiała od siedmiu do ośmiu godzin, jednak po tym co tu zobaczyła nie sądziła, że w ogóle zaśnie. Długie treningi, środki nasenne i obecność bliskich jej osób pomagały. "W ostatnim czasie często przychodziła do mnie TA jedna osoba"- Artemis zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na obraz malujący się przed nią. Podeszła powoli do rudego chłopaka. Dotknęła go w nadziei, że jej umysł przestanie produkować zwidy. Wzdrygnęła się gdy poczuła lodowatą skórę pod ubraniem. Zamrugała parę razy.

Jak? Ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia.

-Aaaartemis... wróciłem. Nie mówiłem, że nie będzie mnie dosłownie przez chwilę- wyszczerzona postać nowego Kid Flasha pojawiła się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Oczy zaświeciły się mu gdy zobaczył postać na podłodze.

-Tigress, czy ty też...- blondynka nie zdejmowała dłoni z ramienia Wally'ego. "Popadam w paranoję, ale jeśli on też go widzi..."

-Tak- Brązowowłosy zmarszczył brwi.

-Zawołaj Dicka- warknęła ponaglająco Artemis. Były impuls otworzył szerzej oczy.

-Kogo?- w jednej chwili Tigress zrozumiała, że Bart nie zna prawdziwej tożsamości chłopaka, którego miała na myśli.

-Nightwinga, znaczy. Wezwij go- Allen pokiwał posłusznie głową i zniknął za jednymi z licznych drzwi bazy.

* * *

-Dick!- czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał walenie w drzwi do sali treningowej. Mało kto znał jego prawdziwe imię i mało kto go używał. Otworzył powoli na oścież wrota i zaskoczony ujrzał uśmiechającą się twarz szesnastolatka.

-Kid...- chłopak natychmiast spoważniał

-Nie ma czasu, Artemis cię woła- mruknął w odpowiedzi.

-Skąd?

-To teraz nie ważne

-O co chodzi Tigress?

-On, znaczy się Wally... Wally żyje- czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi

-Artemis nie do końca pogodziła się z...

-Tym razem to nie urojenia, chodź, a sam się przekonasz

* * *

Dick z rozszerzonymi oczami patrzył na leżącą na ziemi postać. Charakterystyczna ruda czupryna była brudna i posklejana w niektórych miejscach. Skóra miała nienaturalnie blady odcień, a usta były sine. Wory pod oczami mówiły o długiej podróży, jaką musiał przebyć Wally.

-Jak?

-Nie wiem. Usłyszałam odgłos maszyny i pomyślałam, że to Imp... znaczy Kid, ale jego kod był inny. Odwróciłam się i... zobaczyłam jak Wally leży na podłodze. Myślałam, że to zwidy, ale...- Oczy blondynki szkliły się od łez. Dotknęła czoła rudowłosego.

-Jest wychłodzony, wycieńczony i wychudzony- mruknęła.

-Możemy go przenieść do mojego pokoju- zaproponował Bart.

-Nie...- zaczęła Artemis

-Tak będzie lepiej, jakby co Liga będzie mogła szybciej zainterweniować- powiedział Nitghtwing uprzedzając jej prośbę.

-Zainterweniować?- Dick westchnął słysząc pytanie Tigress. Był przyjacielem rudego chłopaka, więc z trudem przechodziło mu to przez gardło.

-Nie wiadomo co się z nim stało, może być równie dobrze nośnikiem ogromnej ilości energii pozaziemskiej- Allen wyręczył go, za co Dick był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Artemis spuściła głowę.

-Dobrze- powiedziała twardo. Czarnowłosy patrzył na determinację w jej oczach. Westchnął i dał znać dawnemu impulsowi, aby przeniósł West'a.

* * *

-Co chcecie zrobić?- wycedził drwiąco wiedźmin. Patrzył z nie do wierzeniem na resztę osób zebranych na pokładzie.

-Chcemy mieć pełną władzę nad CAŁYM uniwersum- tłumaczył gość z Apokalipsy. Klarion zaśmiał się gorzko.

-Budząc go zniszczycie całe uniwersum, a przynajmniej jego część. Na razie jest dla was pobłażliwy, bo jesteście mu potrzebni potem będziecie zbędnymi przeszkodami. Zakończy się to tak samo jak z sienganami- warknął.

-Dziwi mnie twoja rekcja Klarionie, na czym ci tak bardzo zależy, że nie chcesz powołać do życia naszego sojusznika?- Wiedźmin powtórzył gorzki chichot.

-Sprzymierzeńca?!- członkowie Błysku unieśli brwi jeszcze wyżej.

-Taka reakcja na moją propozycje musi być czymś spowodowana Wiedźminie. O co ci chodzi? Tylko ty masz zastrzeżenia co do demona- Klarion zmrużył oczy.

-Moja niechęć to moja sprawa- warknął, a potem salę wypełnił jego niekontrolowany śmiech. "Zabij dziewczynę". Głos jego kociego towarzysza odezwał się w jego myślach. Pogłaska zwierzę po łbie. "Nie. Wiem co nieco o historii Trygona, to ona go pokonała. Nienawidzi go". "Chciałbym, aby moja zemsta na tym demonie była równie bolesna co to co zrobił mi". "Rozumiem, czyli chcesz, abym przem...". "Nie! Nie pozwól im go uwolnić. Myślę, że siedzenie w zamknięciu to jest dla niego największa kara". "Dobrze". Zaśmiał się ponownie.

-Myślę, wiedźminie, że wiem o demonach więcej niż ty- Klarion zmierzył nienawistnym spojrzeniem przywódcę tego posiedzenia.

-Pfffu... Jeśli już uparliście się na tego demona, to macie kogoś kto mógłby pokonać moją społeczność, magów i innych- "Lorionie, myślę, że ta dyskusja jest przegrana" -"To idioci. Po co w ogóle do nich przystąpiłeś. Czemu przystąpiłem z tobą?".- "Nie miałeś za dużo do powiedzenia". Zaśmiał się.

-Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć. Konwersacja z kotem była ciekawsza- zachichotał Wiedźmin.

-Mamy pewnych sprzymierzeńców na ziemi, którzy z pomocą pewnego minerału, w którego posiadaniu jesteśmy poradzą sobie z całym światem wiedźminów i czarodziejów- "Znajdź dziewczynę". "Co?!". "Zależy wam na tym samym. Jeśli faktycznie jej ojcem jest Trygon to musi być potężna".

* * *

-Drużyna Delta- Nightwing zmierzył wzrokiem Wondergirl, Bestię, Niebieskiego żuka i... Robina.

-Cheshire, z którą ostatnio długo nie mieliśmy do czynienia, robi małe zamieszanie. Zajmiecie się tym- patrzył uważnie na Damiana, który wydawał się być myślami gdzie indziej, choć pogardliwy uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

-Czy to zrozumiałe. Bestio będziesz liderem- spojrzał z ukosa na zieloną postać, która patrzyła nienawistnie na czarnowłosego nastolatka, po jego prawej.

-Tak- mruknęła blondynka

-Tak

-Tak

-Oczywiście, będę się słuchał najstarszego i najmądrzejszego lidera- mruknął poważnym i drwiącym tonem Robin. Dick westchnął. Zdecydowanie Damian należał do tej bardziej problematycznej młodzieży.

* * *

-Czyje to zlecenie?- zapytał Raven patrząc na niepozorną drobną dziewczynę przed nimi.

-Zlecenie jest od Asharo Aron-Mekkima, a tamta kobieta to Tao Rainmaker. Pozory mylą. Ta dziewczyna to seryjna morderczyni. Zabiła żonę Asharo, my mamy tylko zemścić się w jego imieniu- mruknęła osoba w zielonym stojąca po prawej stronie Rachel.

-Dobrze, a teraz patrz i ucz się- Jade ruszyła powoli po krawędzi dachu. Patrzyła uważnie na ciemnoskórą dziewczynę. Przez chwilę szły za nią, tylko, że ona była na dole, a one na górze. Dach zaczął stromo spadać w dół, a uliczka przeszła w wąski, śmierdzący zaułek, wypełniony zgniłymi resztkami i miejskim ptactwem. Cheshire zjechała po rurze, prowadzącej na dół. Ominęła wnękę rynsztoku zapełnioną zgnilizną i śmieciami i skryła się w cieniu koszów oraz wysokich budynków. Raven podążyła jej śladem rozchlapując wokół brudną wodę. Tao przystanęła, rozglądając się podejrzliwie.

-Uważaj- szepnęła Jade i przemknęła wzdłuż zabudowań. Tao szła pewnie przed siebie. Raven zwolniła nieco bieg, aby wysunąć się spod cienia domów i zagrodzić czarnoskórej drogę ucieczki. Ta z przerażeniem odwróciła się ku niej. W kieszeni Tao błysnął sztylet, który pomknął ku Raven. Dziewczyna za pomocą mocy, zmieniła tor lotu ostrza. Tao rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia.

-Jest!- Rachel spojrzała ku dachom, na których stały cztery postacie. Znów zwróciła oczy ku czarnoskórej, która teraz mierzyła się Cheshire.

-Zajmij się nią, mi zostaw dzieciaki- Raven podbiegła do dwójki walczących. Tao uskoczyła przed nią i odwróciła się w jej stronę z napiętą w skupieniu twarzą.

* * *

Jade zadarła głowę w górę patrząc na cztery postacie zsuwające się w jej stronę. Zobaczyła nastolatka o zielonym odcieniu skóry. Uśmiechnęła się pod maską i mruknęła:

-Pokaż na co cię stać, dzieciaku- chłopak zmienił się w lwa i pomknął ku Cheshire. " A więc zmiana w zwierzęta?". Katana błysnęła w jej ręce. Zamierzyła się chcą zadać cios, lew jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył. W ostatniej chwili uskoczyła w bok i przerzuciła katanę do lewej ręki, wyciągając ramiona tak, że ostrze broni dotknęło boku zwierzęcia tworząc długą, szkarłatną plamę. Dziki kot zahamował i zawrócił w jej stronę. Tymczasem za jej plecami wyrosła niebieska postać.

-Dwóch na jednego to trochę nie fair- Żuk zamachnął się bronią, ale zatrzymał ją wpół drogi ku twarzy Jade. Bestia szarżujący na morderczynie także przyhamował i stanął. Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku Raven, która unosiła nad ziemią nieprzytomną Tao.

-Zostawcie nas, a nic się jej nie stanie- wycedziła. Zielono-skóry nastolatek dał znać drużynie.

-Mądra decyzja- powiedziała Cheshire.

-Nie ma mowy- czarnowłosy chłopak, stojący z boku rzucił się na Jade. Ta zablokowała jego cios. Chwilę mierzyli się wymieniając uderzenie. Chłopak sięgnął po mały sztylet przy pasie, chcą osłabić przeciwniczkę ciosem w bok. Wykorzystując tą chwilę, Jade przewróciła go i przygwoździła jego rękę stopą do podłogi, tak, że czarnowłosy jęknął z bólu. Próbował przesunąć drugą dłoń ku sztyletu, ale i tą Jade przygniotła.

-Widzisz...Wkopał się twój własny spryt.- Blondynka zrobiła parę kroków w stronę Cheshire. Jade mocniej przycisnęła stopą rękę chłopaka do ziemi.

-Puść mnie- warknął Robin.

-Puść go- krzyknął Bestia.

-Nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy- Postać w zielonym zaśmiała się na słowa chłopaka.

-Ani kroku, bo stanie mu się krzywda.- Raven pozwoliła ciało Tao opaść na ziemię.

-Zabierajcie ją i uciekajcie, jeśli chcecie, aby wasz chłoptaś żył- Rachel wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.

-Chyba, go skądś kojarzę- zwróciła się w stronę czarnowłosej sojuszniczki. Podeszła do niego, Podniosła z ziemi broń i przyłożyła mu do policzka.

-Zdradź swoje imię

-Nigdy


End file.
